Nevoid (N)
by Elevander012
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika pintu hades terbuka dan ada sebuah pulau langit yang tak diketahui manusia melayang tepat di atas samudra hindia. ditambah lagi jika manusia dan para yokai harus bekerja sama untuk menutup pintu hades ? penasaran lihat saja langsung ceritanya.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo minna,

Ini hanyalah sebuah cerita yang terinspirasi entah dari mana, maka jadilah seperti ini.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Yamaha corp dan Cripton ,, bukan milik saya. jika milik saya maka Vocaloid tidak akan pernah rilis, sekian (?)

Warning : EYD gak berlaku, OC, typo detected, garing sama sekali, pemikiran yang tidak masuk akal dapat terjadi, OOC, Imajinasi yang berlebihan.

Segala warning yang berlaku adalah murni kesalahan takdir si author gila ini, jadi mohon dimaafkan m-.-m

* * *

NEVOID

CHAPTER 1 "4 Cahaya"

(Pove's Normal)

Sudah lama peristiwa tentang terbukanya pintu gerbang Hades terjadi. Kira-kira 2 minggu yang lalu. Para iblis yang keluar berhasil memmporak-porandakan pemukiman manusia dan membunuh banyak manusia. Tak hanya para iblis tingkat rendah yang keluar dari gerbang Hades, para iblis kelas tinggipun juga keluar dari tempat Hades. Kabarnya Hades sendiripun berencana untuk menaklukkan dunia manusia dan menjadikan manusia sebagai budak mereka.

Disuatu bangunan kuil yang terdapat disebelah barat tiba-tiba saja muncul seekor phoenix yang sangat besar dengan bulu-bulu yang indah sedang berdiri diatas atap kuil. Ia memancarkan aura merah keemasan kearah langit yang berbentuk seperti tiang yang menjulang jauh menembus awan. Tak lama setelah itu, 3 buah tiang aura yang lain juga ikut memancar disebelah timur berwarna putih, disebelah selatan berwarna hijau, disebelah utara berwarna merah. Setelah 2 menit kemudian keempat tiang cahaya tadi lenyap tak berbekas. Phoenix yang tadipun sekarang pergi entah kamana menjadi serpihan api yang sangat kecil.

Malam itu juga di dunia manusia terjadi peristiwa yang jarang sekali terjadi. Setelah keempat tiang cahaya, kini hujan bintang jatuh terjadi. Peristiwa ini berlangsung selama beberapa menit dan menghiasi malam yang indah bagi para manusia yang masih dalam keadaan selamat.

Di sebuah rumah kecil dipinggir danau, terlihat dua orang anak remaja sedang duduk di teras rumah mereka mereka berdua adalah saudara. Wanita dengan rambut honeyblonde dgn sebuah pita yang melekat pada atas rambutnya dan pria dengan rambut honeyblonde yang belakangnya yang tampak diikat. Mereka duduk dan mengobrol di teras rumahnya.

"Rin, sepertinya malam ini merupakan malam yang terindah semenjak kejadian itu". Ucap Len Kagamine pada kakak perempuannya.

"Kau benar Len, semenjak kejadian itu kita jadi hidup berpindah-pindah". Ucap Rin Kagamine, mereka berdua adalah saudara kembar yang selalu kompak (dan sering bertengkar).

"Entah kapan lagi kita dapat menikmati pemandangan ini" . Ucap Len

"Ya sekarang ini sajalah Len. Kita tak tahu kapan para iblis itu menyerang lagi". Ucap Rin

"Eh lihat Rin. Ada bi-bintang jatuh mengarah kekita tuh". Ucap Len dengan wajah khawatir

"Oh, hanya bintang jatuh kok Len...

.

.

.Apaa?". Ucap Rin sambil membulatkan matanya kearah bintang yang mengarah kepada mereka.

"Len no Baka. Kenapa kau tak bilang dari awal hah". Ucap Rin dengan wajah panik.

"Barusan, sudah kubilangkan". Ucap Len yang bingung dengan tindakan kakaknya itu.

"Ngapain lagi kita disini. Ayo cepat pergi dari sini". Ucap Rin

"O-oke" Ucap Len.

Namun tindakan mereka telah terlambat, bintang yang mengarah kemereka telah menabrak mereka berdua dan menyebabkan mereka terpental ke dinding rumah dan jatuh dengan tidak elitnya, wajah terlebih dahulu mendarat dilantai.

#kraaakkk#

Dindingpun mengeluarkan suara seperti retakan akibat ulah dari dua anak kembar tadi.

"Ada apa ini Len, Rin". Ucap Lenka yang merupakan ibu dari dua anak ini.

"Tak ada apa-apa kok bu. Cuma (?) bintang jatuh yang secara tak sengaja menabrak kami berdua hingga kami terpental dan jatuh seperti ini". Ucap Len yang juga mendapat jitakan keras dikepalanya dari Rin

"Kurang ajar kau Len. Emang bintang mahluk hidup apa, bisa tak sengaja" Ucap rin

"Ittai. Aku kan hanya bercanda Rin" Ucap Len

"Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bercanda" Ucap Rin

"Iya, iya. Gomen Rin, ibu" Ucap Len

"Ah sudahlah, apa kalian baik baik saja?" Tanya Lenka

"Kami baik-baik saja kok. Tapi kenapa bintang itu tak menghancurkan rumah ini? Biasanya efek dari bintang jatuh itu kan cukup parah" Ucap Rin yang mulai menganalisa (berpikir kale)

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan lebih baik kalian berdua beristirahat" Perintah Lenka

"Baik bu" Ucap kedua anak itu.

Len dan Rin menuju kamar mereka masing-masing dan segera tidur. Disaat Len dan Rin tertidur mereka berdua tampak gelisah dengan mimpi yang mereka alami.

(Mimpi dari Len)

"Hah, dimana aku ini. Kenapa aku berdiri diatas langit begini?" Ucap Len sangat terkejut.

"Siapa namamu?" Ucap seseorang (?) dari tempat itu.

"Oi, kau dulu yang siapa dan dimana kau. Aku tak dapat melihatmu" Ucap Len dengan suara yang keras.

Dari kejauhan seekor Griffin yang separuh tubuhnya elang dan separuh lagi singa datang menghampiri Len.

"Ini lah aku, aku seekor Griffin yang merupakan Yokai. Siapa namamu?" Ucap Griffin itu.

"Aku Kagamine Len. Aku punya beberapa pertanyaan yang harus kau jawab untuk mengurangi rasa ketidaktahuanku" Ucap Len dengan wajah polosnya itu.

"Baiklah, katakanalah sesukamu"

"Pertama, kenapa kau bisa berbicara? Padahal kau adalah hewan, apakah ini dalam mimpiku melihat hewan yang bisa berbicara?" Ucap Len sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Griffin.

"Aku bukan hewan, aku adalah Yokai (monster) yang dulunya tinggal di bumi. Yokai dapat berbicara dan berinteraksi dengan siapa saja. Semua Yokai tidak terlalu berpenampilan menyeramkan seperti yang kalian curigai. Dan ini memang mimpimu, tapi sekarang kau bisa dibilang memasuki kedalam pikiranmu dan jiwamu jadi ini seperti bukan mimpi. Mulai sekarang aku akan berada di dalam tubuhmu". Ucap Griffin

"Kedua, kenapa kau menginginkan tubuhku ini. Kenapa kau tidak keluar dari tubuh ini saja?" Ucap Len melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Karena aku tak bisa muncul diluar lingkungan manusia secara langsung, jadi aku memilih kau sebagai tempatku. Aku juga bisa memberikanmu kekuatanku" Ucap Griffin.

"Ketiga, apa alasan kau tak bisa muncul dilingkungan manusia dan memilihku?" Ucap Len

"Aku memiliki tujuan, salah satu tujuan itu agar tidak gagal adalah tidak diketahui oleh musuh. Dan aku memilihmu karena kau memiliki potensi yang cukup bagus untuk dijadikan sebagai tempatku" Ucap Griffin

"Keempat, siapa musuhmu ?" Ucap Len

"Hades dan para iblis dari dunia bawah" Ucap Griffin

"Kelima dan terakhir, apa tujuan kalian yang sebenarnya?" Ucap Len

"Kami para Yokai yang ada di kerajaan langit memutuskan untuk berperang dengan Hades agar tempat kami kerajaan langit tidak hancur. Kami membuat hujan bintang sebagai penyamaran kami agar bisa turun kedunia manusia dan memilih tempat persembunyian kami agar tak diketahui oleh pihak Hades. Kami akan menyerang tempat Hades dengan dipimpin oleh 4 komandan mata angin. Aku tak tahu pasti siapa nama mereka tapi yang pasti wujud asli mereka adalah naga, harimau putih, kura-kura, dan burung api. Kami akan menyerang dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Hanya itu yang dapat kuberitahu padamu" Ucap Griffin

"Jadi, apa keuntungannya bagiku bila menyembunyikanmu ditubuhku?" Ucap Len.

"Kau bisa melindungi manusia lainnya dengan kekuatanku" Ucap Griffin

"Apa kau dapat dipercaya?" Ucap Len

"Griffin adalah Yokai yang setia dan dapat dipercayai dengan baik. Itu yang dikatakan oleh legenda dan itu memang kenyataannya" Ucap Griffin

"Baiklah. Mulai saat ini kita adalah partner. Setuju?" Ucap Len

"Yosh" Ucap Griffin

(Mimpi Rin sama dengan Len)

_Keesokan harinya, dipagi hari…_

#toktoktoktok#

Lenka mengetuk pintu kamar Len dan Rin.

"Rin, Len bangun sudah pagi. Sarapan sudah siap nih" Ucap Lenka. Ia tak menjawab jawaban dari kedua anaknya itu jadi dia memutuskan untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu karena tak mau telambat untuk bekerja.

(Kamar Rin)

Rin membuka matanya yang terlihat lelah sekali. Mimpi anehnya semalam membuatnya tidak tidur dengan nyenyak. Ia kini bangkit dri tempat tidurnya dan langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi.

(Kamar Len)

#bruuukkk#

Len terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya dan sukses membangunkannya dari mimpi yang dialaminya. Meski mimpi yang dialaminya tidak terlalu indah, tapi dia cukup tidur nyenyak berbeda dari yang dirasakan oleh kakaknya, Rin. Kini ia bangkit dengan memegangi kepalanya yang masih sakit karena terjatuh tadi, ia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap.

Setelah kakak beradik ini siap dengan segala urusan(?) pagi mereka. Merekapun ke ruangan makan dan melihat surat dari ibunya yang berisi "Len dan Rin cepat habiskan sarapan kalian. Ibu pergi dulu untuk bekerja. Oleh Kagamine Lenka". Dua kakak beradik itu melihat sebuah roti isi di meja makan dan langsung memakannya.

"hoamhhh" Rin menguap

"Rin nampaknya kau tak bisa tidur semalam?" Tanya Len

"Ya begitulah. Aku mengalami mimpi yang aneh, sepertinya kau juga bermimpi yang aneh Len" Ucap Rin

"ehh, kok bisa tau?" Ucap Len kaget.

"Kita kan kembar, Baka" Ucap Rin dengan wajah datarnya.

"Setelah ini kita mau ngapain Rin?" Tanya Len.

"Kita? Elu aja. Aku mau pergi ke dalam hutan, ada tanaman yang ingin kucari" Ucap Rin

"Ehhh,,, tapi itukan berbahaya Rin. Aku akan menemanimu" Ucap Len

"Tidak perlu, lagi pula tidak terlalu jauh dari sini" Ucap Rin

"Tapikan tetap saja berbahaya" Ucap Len bersikeras

"Kau hanya mengganggu Len" Ucap Rin sambil menodongkan roadrollernya kearah Len.

"Ba-baiklah Rin. Aku mengerti" Ucap Len dengan wajah pucat.

. TO BE CONTINUED

Yosh akhirnya selesai chapter 1 ini yang gaje bin ajaib dan sangat tidak lucu ini. Satu pesan saya pada reader yaitu REVIEW.

Terima kasih telah membaca Fanfict ini, sampai jumpa di chapter 2. Yang rencananya akan rilis setiap minggu.

Sayonara…. Y^-^Y

Bye : Elevander012 a.k.a Elevan


	2. Chapter 2

Yosh chapter 2 update, jumpa lagi minna

disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya tapi milik Yamaha dan Cripton corp, sekian

warning : typo, EYD tak berlaku, OOC, OC, OOT, gaje bin ajaib, dan kesalahan lainnya yang tak dapat saya sebut satu-persatu

let's to the story,,,,

* * *

NEVOID

Chapter 2 "Siperak Yang Menghisap Darah"

Ditengah teriknya sinar matahari, seorang pemuda berambut honeyblonde, Len Kagamine sedang menatap pohon-pohon dari jendela rumahnya. Ia merasa sangat bosan karena tak bisa melakukan apapun. Ibunya sedang pergi bekerja, Rin sedang mencari tanaman obat-obatan dihutan sedangkan dia hanya duduk sendirian didalam rumah sambil menatap pepohonan lewat jendela kecil dirumahnya.

"Ah sangat membosankan kalau harus berdiam diri saja" Ucap Len sambil menunjukkan wajah kebosanan miliknya. Saking bosannya dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela kaca dan melihat pepohonan yang dari tadi emang disana (kalau pindah itu gak wajar).

Disaat Len sedang menikmati(?) masa kebosanannya itu, suara kecil dari dalam hutan terdengar seperti jeritan anak perempuan. Dengan cepat Len menghentikan rasa bosannya itu dan berubah menjadi perasaan khawatir tentang jeritan itu.

"Siapa yang menjerit itu? Jangan-jangan Rin dalam bahaya.. aku harus cepat kesana, tapi kalau aku kesana aku mungkin hanya akan menjadi beban saja dan mungkin situasi akan semakin parah" Ucap Len yang sedang mengalami rasa bingung dan pesimis akan tindakannya itu. Namun disaat Len sedang berpikir dan bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya, tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja bergerak berlari keluar rumah menuju asal suara itu.

"Kenapa ini? Ada yang salah dengan tubuhku, tiba-tiba saja bergerak sendiri. Apa-apaan ini?" Tanya Len penuh dengan rasa kepanikan.

"Ini aku Len, Griffin. Aku yang menggerakkan tubuhmu ini" Ucap Griffin pada Len. Seluruh perkataan Griffin hanya bisa didengar oleh Len sendiri karena Griffin ada didalam tubuh Len.

"Apa maksudmu melakukan ini padaku?" Ucap Len

"Apa lagi kalau menolong gadis itu, kau sebenarnya ingin menyelamatkannya bukan?" Ucap Griffin

"Y-ya itu benar, tapi.." Ucap Len terputus

"Ah tidak ada tapi-tapian, percaya saja pada dirimu Len. Aku tak bisa membiarkan pemilikku menyesal nantinya atas keputusannya yang ragu-ragu ini" Ucap Griffin meyakinkan Len.

"Griffin… baiklah bila harus matipun aku siap dengan keputusanku ini" Ucap Len dengan penuh ambisi

"Bagus Len. Tapi aku tidak berencana untuk mati sekarang, kau ingat itu baik-baik" Ucap Griffin.

"Yaa terserah padamu saja" Ucap Len.

"Ahhh, tolongg siapapun tolong aku" Ucap seorang perempuan yang terduduk diatas tanah dengan wajah ketakutan yang melihat dua iblis didepannya itu.

"Suaranya dari arah sana, aku harus cepat bergegas" Ucap Len sambil mempercepat langkah larinya itu.

Dua iblis itu terus saja memojokkan gadis itu hingga kesebuah pohon besar. Gadis itu sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi, ia hampir menangis karena ketakutan.

"Pergi.. pergi kalian dari sini,,, hiks,,,hiks" Ucap gadis itu mengusir dua iblis didepannya, namun kedua iblis itu tak kunjung pergi dari hadapannya.

"Hah,hah,hah. Kalian iblis sialan pergi dari tempat ini sekarang, jangan beraninya menghadapi seorang gadis yang tak berdaya" Ucap Len dengan nafas yang lelah karena telah berlari cukup lama (sebenarnya hanya sebentar).

Kedua iblis itu menatap Len dengan tatapan membunuh yang kejam, Len yang ditatap merasakan aura kegelapan disekeliling tubuhnya dan merinding dengan suasana ini.

"Len kau pasti bisa melawan mereka"Ucap Griffin pada Len.

"Ya, itu pasti. Berikan kekuatanmu Griffin" Ucap Len

"Bersiaplah Len, aku akan menjadi pedang ditangan kananmu. Ingat tahan kekuatan itu ditanganmu" Ucap Griffin.

Sebuah kekuatan besar muncul ditangan kanan Len dan menjadi sebuah pedang yang cukup besar dengan corak tulisan aneh di bilah pedangnya. Len menggenggam pedang itu dengan tangan kanannya dan berlari kearah dua iblis itu. Kedua iblis itu mengibaskan kedua tangannya kearah Len dan terbentuk sebuah gelombang api yang mengarah ke Len yang sedang berlari.

"Len lompat sekarang!" Perintah Griffin pada Len. Len mengikuti perintah Griffin dan ia melompat tinggi keudara untuk menghindari gelombang api tadi, ia dapat menginjakkan kakinya dilangit.

"Ini seperti mimpiku saja, aku bisa berdiri diudara" Ucap Len terkagum pada kekuatan yang diberikan Griffin.

"Jangan senang dulu Len, sekarang kesempatanmu. Lompat kebawah dan tebas dua iblis itu sekaligus dengan kekuatanmu" Ucap Griffin. Len mengikuti perkataan Griffin, ia melompat turun dihadapan kedua iblis itu dan mengayunkan pedangnya dengan mengalirkan kekuatannya kearah kedua iblis itu.

Namun sebelum ia berhasil menebas kedua iblis itu pedang ditangannya menghilang dengan tiba-tiba. Sekarang adalah kesempatan bagi kedua iblis itu untuk menghabisi Len dengan cepat.

"Arrrgghhhh" Kedua iblis yang berada tepat dihadapan Len tiba-tiba saja berteriak dan tak lama setelah itu kedua iblis itu jatuh ketanah tak sadarkan diri dan tubuh mereka lenyap menjadi api. Len yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang sebab kematian kedua iblis itu terkejut dan sedikit merasa ketakutan dengan apa yang dia rasakan, sebuah kekuatan yang mengerikan telah menyerang dan membunuh iblis tadi.

"A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini, Griffin?" Tanya Len pada Griffin.

"Coba lihat kebelakangmu Len, orang itulah yang melakukan semua ini" Ucap Griffin. Len menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati seorang anak laki-laki yang seusia dengannya memiliki rambut hitam acak-acakan dengan memakai topeng rubah merah dan mantel abu-abu yang dikenakannya yang sekarang berdiri didepan Len dengan mata kuning kemerahan dikedua matanya.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu kalian berdua" Ucap anak laki-laki itu.

"Oh sama sekali tidak kok, malah kami berterima kasih padamu telah menyelamatkan kami berdua. Kami berhutang padamu" Ucap Len berterima kasih.

"Ah tidak perlu repot-repot, aku hanya sedang lewat tadi dan tidak sengaja melihat kalian berdua disini" Ucap anak itu.

"Ada apa ini Len?" Ucap Rin yang keluar dari semak-semak sekitar situ. "Kenapa anak perempuan ini ada disini, Len? Dan apa yang kau sedang lakukan?" Sambung Rin.

"Eh, ada Rin. E-eto,, sebaiknya kita semua berkumpul dulu dirumah. Akan kujelaskan semuanya disana" Ucap Len.

"Baiklah, ayo semuanya kita kerumahku" Ajak Rin pada anak perempuan dan laki-laki itu.

"Ya"

.

.

_Dirumah Len dan Rin,,,_

Len menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi pada dirinya dan peristiwa tadi pada Rin.

"Oh jadi begitu kejadiannya. Aku paham sekarang" Ucap Rin sambil meneguk secangkir teh yang ada ditangannya.

"Ya begitulah Rin, eh ngomong-ngomong nama kalian berdua siapa?" Tanya Len pada kedua orang dihadapannya.

"Maaf, aku keasyikan sampai aku lupa mengenalkan aku siapa. Baiklah , namaku Kizaki Zora. Aku adalah taichou dari Nevoid Barat. Kurasa kalian belum pernah mendengarnya ya?" Ucap anak itu yang diketahui bernama Zora.

"Ehmm, namaku Tei, Sukune tei" Ucap anak perempuan itu yang bernama Tei.

"Aku Len dan ini kakakku Rin, kami adalah saudara kembar, salam kenal Zora dan Tei" Ucap Len.

"Taichou dari Nevoid Barat ya? Apa itu nama organisasimu Zora?" Tanya Rin yang penasaran.

"Bisa dibilang itu organisasi, tapi kami memiliki kekuatan jauh diatas sebuah organisasi biasa. Kami adalah organisasi yang memiliki misi penting untuk menyelamatkan dunia ini" Ucap Zora.

"Jadi apa kau itu Zora si Api Abadi?" Ucap Rin terus terang.

"Ya ,itu memang aku. Kau dapat informasi ini darimana?" Tanya Zora

"Bisa dibilang itu hanya kabar yang beredar diluar" Ucap Rin.

"Kau memang pandai Rin, tapi sayang kau buruk dalam hal berbohong" Ucap Zora.

"Apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan?" Tanya Len tak mengerti.

"Diam saja Len. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud orang ini padaku?" Ucap Rin.

"Aku tahu, bila kalian berdua bukanlah manusia biasa. kalian telah dirasuki oleh Yokai. Len Kagamine seorang anak laki-laki yang tubuhnya dirasuki oleh seekor Griffin. Kau menunjukkan kekuatanmu pada saat menolong vampire kecil inikan" Ucap Zora sambil melepas topeng yang menutupi wajahnya itu.

"Apa yang kau maksud vampire kecil?" Ucap Len

"Kau bisa bertanya pada Tei sendiri" Ucap Zora

"Apa itu benar Tei?" Tanya Len

"Ya, a-aku adalah vampire tapi aku tak pernah menghisap darah manusia. Aku adalah manusia setengah vampire, makanya aku tak pernah menghisap darah. Iblis itu mengejarku karena aku seorang manusia setengah vampire yang harus dimusnahkan" Ucap Tei.

"Apa kalian tahu seorang keturunan vampire memiliki ciri rambut berwarna perak. Dan vampire merupakan iblis Yokai tingkat tinggi" Ucap Zora.

"Apa. Iblis Yokai?" Ucap Rin

"Ya mereka pada dasarnya adalah Yokai, tapi karena mereka sering menghisap darah manusia dan membunuh mereka. Maka vampire disebut sebagai iblis Yokai yang sangat berbahaya bagi siapapun termasuk para iblis juga" Ucap Zora.

Suasana diruangan itu dalam seketika menjadi hening karena Len dan Rin terkejut bahwa dihadapan mereka adalah seorang vampire yang berbahaya bagi siapapun.

"Tapi, tenang saja. Karena Tei adalah manusia setengah vampire dia masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya, karena dia tidak harus meminum darah" Ucap Zora.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu tentangnya dan Len?" Tanya Rin pada Zora.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku ini taichou Nevoid dari Barat. Seorang yang telah dirasuki oleh jiwa burung api abadi Phoenix, mengetahui segala keadaan yang terjadi didaerah kekuasaannya adalah hal yang sangat mudah untuk dilakukan. Dan aku juga tidak akan melupakan tentangmu Rin, seorang wanita yang telah dirasuki oleh Hippogrif. Salah satu Yokai yang mirip dengan Griffin tapi lebih dapat dikendalikan" Ucap Zora.

"Ja-jadi Rin juga telah dirasuki?" Ucap Len

"Ya, itu benar Len. Jadi apa maumu Zora? Kau telah berhasil mengungkapkan semua tentang kami" Ucap Rin.

"Tujuan? Tujuanku yang sebenarnya adalah menikmati hidup ini. Tapi misi ku adalah membawa kalian bertiga menjadi anggota dari Nevoid Barat. Itulah misiku" Ucap Zora.

"Bagaimana bila kami tidak ingin bergabung?" Tanya Len

"Maka kalian akan melihat kematian orang-orang terdekat kalian berdua oleh Hades cepat atau lambat" Ucap Zora sambil mengambil secangkir teh dan meneguknya.

Len dan Rin terlihat bingung dengan pilihan yang mereka hadapi, mereka tak mau bila orang-orang terdekat mereka mati. Tapi mereka juga tak bisa mempercayai perkataan Zora.

"Baiklah aku akan bergabung dengan Nevoid, itu keputusanku" Ucap Tei memecahkan keheningan.

"Apa yang kau katakan Tei?" Ucap Len

"Aku akan bergabung dengan Nevoid ,Len. Aku tak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi didunia ini, ibuku telah dibunuh oleh mereka. Jadi aku akan membalaskan dendamku ini pada mereka" Ucap Tei.

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan Tei akan bergabung. Hanya tinggal menunggu jawaban dari kalian berdua saja, akan kutunggu jawaban kalian itu. Sekarang aku akan pergi dulu dengan Tei, sayonara Len, Rin" Ucap Zora yang meninggalkan rumah kecil itu dengan seorang vampire bernama Tei.

.

.

.To Be Continued

* * *

Yosh chapter 2 selesai juga, makin ajaib(?) aja ni cerita. Tapi terima kasih bagi pembaca yang telah me-review.

Pembaca yang baik yang selalu mereview hasil tulisan yang telah ia baca, jadi ditunggu reviewnya ya.

Arigatou m-.-m


End file.
